Matsunaga Hisahide
Also known as the Venemous Scopion. Is a co-conspirator of the Miyoshi Three who removed the Ashigake Shogunate from power, however, she later betrayed them due to their conflicts and was expelled from Kyoto by the Oda Clan. She later returned with the intention of killing the new Shogun Imagawa Yoshimoto , but ended up being defeated and submitting herself to Nobuna 's service. She is the Daimyo of the Yamato Province and a notorious turncoat, frequently allying herself with one group, betraying them, manipulating them, and rejoining them at her convinience. Appearance Danjou has fairly dark skin, a thing she claims she was mocked for, and dresses provocatively and is well endowed, her image portrays a very maternal air. She is beautiful, which she has used to her advantage often. She regularly wears red and has short hair. Personality She is a notorious turncoat and manipulator. However she does have some values within herself, albeit few to speak of. She seems to like to dote on children, namely her former master and Nobuna herself, and is a very motherly person, unfortunately her methods do more harm than good. She is quite provocative, but she is also dangerous and rather lude and amoral, in fact she is seen practically pleasuring herself to the mental anguish she caused Akechi Mitsuhide to suffer from. She has no problem permanently turning people into her puppets through the use of drugs and medicine, as was almost even, accidentally, Nobuna's fate, since Danjou believed that it was a preferable fate to suffering due to the loss of Yoshiharu. She is also quite mature and immediately realises Nobuna's true feelings for Yoshiharu, whether or not they were right, her actions as a result were in Nobuna's best interest at heart. She has a really bad habit of overlooking the consequences of her actions as well as the influence said actions hold, for example when she used one of her drugs to save Nobuna and wake her from her nightmares she then began to lead Nobuna like a puppet to kill the monks of Mount Hiei in revenge thinking it would make Nobuna's heart heal. Her actions on this part stem to her former master as well, in fact it is known that she druged him and mothered him, as she does Nobuna, and killed all of his retainers whenever she believed they were becoming a threat to him. Hanbei even believed she was plotting to kill all of Nobuna's retainers for the same reason. In short, when she thinks of someone like her own child, it's not a good thing for that person or anyone around them. However, after Yoshiharu breaks Nobuna out of it and politely asks her to stop trying to manipulate Nobuna, she is shockingly quick to accept and understand it, especially when Nobuna herself both thanks her for her help yet declines her "medicine" stating she took more than needed. She herself is also highly dillusional, most likely from having utilised so many drugs and experienced a rather tragic series of past events. For example, even when Yoshiharu returned to Nobuna alive she still persisted in trying to control Nobuna, but was quick to understand when declined. Her former master suffered a fairly similar fate, killed by the very drugs she thought were helping him, after his death she completely went into a mindless killing spree which forced the Shogun to leave the country and still does not accept, nor even realise, she killed her master with what she was doing. She has, however, gotten much better since joining Nobuna's ranks, and believes Yoshiharu to be better medicine for Nobuna than anything she can mix up(and calls him a blockhead for not understanding why). She was once in a relationship with the equally manipulative and dangerous Saitou Dousan. Background As a child she was constantly belittled by the militant monks like those in Mount Hiei, though she held nothing against the monks who actually followed their religion and as such did not harm her, she was completely driven to give up the religion by the militant monks. She learned to fight in order to defend herself from men like those monks, and developed her current survivalist personality on the events at that time. Originally she doted on her master Miyoshi Nagayoshi, however, after his death(Largely believed to be her doing) she became a rogue moving from place to place causing destruction wherever she found herself as if she were in a walking dream. Eventually, Nobuna caught her eye and she decided to test and see if she was worth following as her new master. At one point she allied herself with the Miyoshi Three to remove the Ashikage Shogunate from power and succeeded, however the two groups suffered clear dissagreements and she was ultimately forced to retreat from Kyoto when the Oda Army arrived to place Imagawa Yoshimoto as the new (Puppet) Shogun. Hanbei reveals that despite Danjou's delusional personality making her believe otherwise, she did in fact kill her master: she used her drugs on him, eventually had him kill all of his retainers because she thought they would be a threat, and then eventually he died due to the affects of her drugs. Plot Kyoto Arc Retreat at Kanegasaki Arc Return of the Ashikaga Shogunate Arc Danjou rises in rebellion against Nobuna a second time, burning many buddhist temples and seemingly killing Goemon. However, when confronted by Nobuna, Danjou claims that her motivation was anger towards Nobuna for preventing her from doing these things before. with that the monks swear their loyalty to Nobuna and fight Danjou, eventually cornering her alone inside of her castle. There, Danjou exposes Konoe's spy, who was captured by Goemon during the battle, and kills her, as well as revealing Konoe's plans, past and present to Nobuna. She passes Nobuna the piece of sacred wood stolen from one of the temples she burned in order to use it to save Hanbei, Danjou then urges Nobuna to kill her, having become the villain in order to make Nobuna the country's greatest hero and take up all of Nobuna's "sins" on her name. The castle is burned, with Danjou still within its walls. It's later revealed that Danjou took pity on the spy sent by Konoe, and used a piece of the sacred wood to save her, the results, surprising even to Danjou, fused their two souls into the girl's body. It would appear that Danjou has dominant control over this new body, however she refers to herself now as the "Flower Goddess" and speaks of Matsunaga Hisahide as though she had been a different person. Using this, she spread news of "Danjou's" attrocities and Nobuna's heroism in oposing her. Skills and Abilities Danjou is highly capable with medicine and drugs of certain kinds and can apply them both in an inhalable gas or drinkable liquid form. She has influenced individuals like Nobuna with a series of mental drugs and has on another occasion completely transformed an unfortunate Daimyo into her puppet permanently, not to mention the first time her abilities are demonstrated she nearly broke Akechi Mitsuhide's will completely with her own guilt. She can also summon and wield up to thirty puppets in battle which appear in her visage and is a skilled fighter on par with Mitsuhide when using her Jumonji Yari(a cross shaped spear), a weapon specifically designed to combine the free motions of a sword with the length of a spear. She has noted that her spellcast originates from Persia and that due to the fact that it follows the god Angra Mainyu, which makes it more evil and powerful in nature to those employed by Onmyouji. Even Hanbei was hesitant to compare their powers as spellcasters. What's most daunting about her spells are that they are thought to be extinct even in their native country so it is virtually impossible for any of Danjou's enemies to have prior experience or even knowledge in how they work or how to counter them. Trivia *She bares a resemblance to Ayane from the game Dead or Alive. *She has persian ancestry. *She is based upon the real life daimyo Matsunaga Hisahide. *It was said that in the history, Matsunaga Hisahide destroyed Oda Nobunaga's coveted tea set Hiragumo before committing suicide. Category:Miyoshi Three Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Daimyōs Category:Irreligious characters Category:Poison users Category:Samurais Category:Yamato Category:Oda Army